


Hotter the flames,Cooler the ice

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal, Club Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vaginal, and more - Freeform, little depressing, piss during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just put this together from the top of my head and I'm a big iori fan</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hotter the flames,Cooler the ice

**Author's Note:**

> I just put this together from the top of my head and I'm a big iori fan

Iori was walking out of the house to his red 67’ mustang bout to drive to a club. “YES! Club time!” he said excitedly as he walks up to the car he show off his red casual t shirt with an open leather jacket with an red, crescent moon on the back of his shirt. His red, emo hair covering one side of his face with black, faded tips on the ends then raced down the streets with the mustang’s engine roaring.  
*15 minutes later*  
he finally made it there in the midst of the night. “Ah yes! This is a hip club he walked in the club as he walked in someone was poking his stomach and he just looked down and sees Kula. “What the?” he fell from surprise “hi Iori-kun!” he said kind of loud on top of him “w-why are you here?” he asked her “well I got kinda bored, so I decided to follow you around” she said with an unusual confidence “where your boyfriend K’?” he asked “ heheheheh one, WE ARE NOT DATING (lying amazingly hard). two, I kinda wanna see how you live such a destructive life." she lied "no that's not it. you hate my flames (despite k' uses it *shrugs*) so what do you really want?" he asked and she was surprised that he noticed, then a dark shade of red "I-I wanna try you out. I wanna fuck you." she confessed " I wanted to do this since we met. Every time we fought and every time we team up I wanted to do you but it's that scowl and personality is the reason why I never asked it always frighten me but I want to see the sweet side that I know you have but hide so well. do you want to do the same to me?" she finally said and Iori got the shocked look. "since you asked I guess I can arrange that *kissed on her lips* my scowl came from my past ever since kusanagi came and killed my clan members I've been alone living with no one or anything to make me happy so that's why I'm like this." he explained to her "why didn't you tell anyone you were suffering like this? someone would've cared or tried to care at least. I would've *looks away red*" she said in a caring way "at least you care but other people don't see me as a human or a person they treat like a monster so, I'm not open with many people let alone talk to them like a human" he said "look you were never meant to be alone or hate anyone. you just hate the world because of that demon inside and your old ties with your past with Kusanagi, but if you let love in your heart while be more open to people they can help you be more lovable to people *kisses him* ok?" she basically just made his day "ok hahaha I guess I will" he actually smiled at her "now you look better with a smile" she smiled at him "hey let's go to the back and have some fun wat do you say?


End file.
